In many packaging applications, it is known to provide pads or blocks on the interior surfaces of corrugated containers to secure a cargo element shipped inside the corrugated container at a particular position within the corrugated container. Such an arrangement is particularly useful in shipping applications where fragile goods are being shipped. Consequently, many structures have been previously employed to secure goods within a corrugated container, and those structures vary greatly in both design and materials.
Corrugated containers having integral dunnage have been previously proposed. In one such corrugated container, the length of the corrugated cardboard blank from which the container is formed is extended to provide sections that are folded into dunnage elements. This structure increases the amount of material that is required to fabricate a corrugated cardboard container and thus increases the cost of the corrugated container.
It would be desirable to have a corrugated container with integral dunnage, wherein the size of the corrugated cardboard blank is not increased to provide for the dunnage elements.